


Friends Don't Do This

by Jetsetlife138



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/pseuds/Jetsetlife138
Summary: Smut Prompt Request on Tumblr - “Friends don’t do this kind of shit!”Friendship only goes so far. You and Beetlejuice decide to take it to the next level.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120





	Friends Don't Do This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sneepy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneepy/gifts).



Your best friend was a dead guy. Huh. Who would have thought?

It was all fun and games at first. When you first discovered him, you tried everything to get him out of your house, even going so far as to hire a paranormal expert who claimed that he could cleanse your home of unwanted spirits. His attempt was lackluster at best.

The man looked like he was about to pass out from fright the first time Beetlejuice appeared to him, a playful smirk plastered on his face. “Y-You must crossover!” The paranormal “expert” bellowed before he hastily reached into his bag and pulled out a crucifix, holding it in front of your ghostly guest. “You have no business here! Get out! The power of Christ-”

“Compels me? Oh, I don’t think so.” Beetlejuice cackled as he twirled his finger and the cross went flying out of the guy’s hands and across the room, falling with a loud thud to the floor.

Shaking violently, the man swallowed hard as he looked back at Beetlejuice, not prepared for the ghoul to teleport right in front of his face and say, “You’re adorable,” before pressing his mouth against the unsuspecting victim in a rough kiss. 

You had never seen anyone run so fast in all your life, earning gleeful laughter from the unwanted intruder. Admittedly, you found it pretty funny, and found yourself laughing right along with him, which didn’t go unnoticed by Beetlejuice. After that, the two of you were thick as thieves, finding genuine joy in each other’s company.

He was constantly seeking reassurance from you regarding your friendship. Of course, he never let up on his cocky, egotistical demeanor, but there were brief moments where you could tell he was being sincere, and truly valued friendship, which moved you. However, that did nothing to suppress his attempts to seduce you. He was a shameless flirt and would always offer to be of sexual service, to which you always replied, “Beetlejuice, we’re friends. That’s it.”

The phrase was always met with a groan, or an eye roll, or some snarky comment, but you knew he was happy with your friendship just the same. He had obviously been lonely before you came along, and if you were being honest with yourself, being around him made you feel better and less lonely, too.

Little did either of you know that over time, you would start to see him in a whole new light. It took you by complete surprise one day when you and Beetlejuice were contently sitting on the couch, watching tv, and you looked over and suddenly… wanted him? It wasn’t too shocking, considering how much you two had actually cared for each other, but still… you never would have thought that you would feel anything sexually for a ghost.

No longer having the willpower to ignore your urges, you uttered, “BJ?”

“Hmm?”

The moment he turned to you, you crushed your mouth against his and kissed him fiercely with a desperate, unspoken need.

Not needing any convincing whatsoever, he moaned against your lips as his tongue begged for entry, to which you happily accepted. You relished in his taste as he explored your mouth before he eagerly took your bottom lip in between his teeth and pulled gently, releasing it shortly after to place soft kisses along your jawline while you breathed heavily with arousal.

Your hands worked their way down to his pants as you tried to make quick work of unbuckling his belt, but you were stopped when he placed his hands over yours. “Whoa! Christ, babe. I thought you wanted to be friends? Friends don’t do this kind of shit!”

You placed a soft peck on his lips and nudged his hands away to continue undoing his belt. “We’re still friends,” you breathed against his mouth. “Just… with benefits.”

He bit his lip and groaned as he shifted forward to remove his jacket before leaning back on the couch, his eyes blown with desire and lust.

Noting his consent and after removing his belt, you slowly started to unzip his pants, purposely running your palm over the obvious bulge inside of them as you did so, earning a breathy groan from his swollen lips. You smiled at his desperate state as you hiked his pants down his hips, just enough to allow his strained cock to spring free of its confinement, pleasantly surprised by his girth.

Moving off of the couch, you fell to your knees onto the floor before pulling him closer to the edge of the couch for easier access. Angling yourself over him, you kissed each side of his hips as he arched his back with anticipation. Just to be a dick, you opened your mouth and blew air over his tip, causing him to sit up and glare at you. “Seriously? You’re going to be a fucking tease? I’m dead and haven’t had any action in a millennia. Have some sympathy.”

Chucking darkly, you pressed on his chest, forcing him to lay back on the couch once more. “Don’t complain or you won’t get anything at all.” He bit his lip and nodded his head in fervent agreement as you positioned your mouth over his fully erect cock once more.

Seductively, you ran the tip of your tongue over his slit in small kitty licks, causing Beetlejuice to inhale deeply, but he didn’t complain or move. With a little more force, you licked along the vein underneath his cock. His body trembled as you took each of his balls into your mouth, one by one, sucking gently while pumping him slowly, barely causing any friction. He whimpered eagerly as you continued nuzzling against his sac, reveling in the effect it was having on him.

After a few more moments of torture, you figured that you had teased him enough, and was getting impatient yourself, realizing how much you wanted to please him. Abruptly, you engulfed the head of his dick, sucking harshly as he pushed his hips forward, desperate for more contact. “Fuuuuck, babe. Oh, shit… feels so fucking good” he mewled as you took more of his cock into your mouth.

Pulling back, you circled the head of his length with your tongue, digging into the slit, which made the demon choke on his own breath and moan wantonly in approval. Hollowing your cheeks, you started to deep throat him, swallowing his length as his head hit the back of your throat. Gagging a bit, you felt tears welling up in your eyes, but you kept going, knowing how good it was making him feel.

“Oh, fuck. Mmph, babe… yes, just like that,” he urged as you sucked him harder, grazing the underside of his cock with your teeth.

It was obvious that he was close when he grabbed your hair roughly and pulled you closer. His back was arched severely and he was trembling with loss of control. Suddenly, you felt a foreign, blissful sensation throughout your entire body.

You choked on his dick, not expecting the pleasurable attack on my netherregions as you pulled off of him, earning a whine from the loss of contact. Once his hand stopped gripping your hair, the feeling ceased and you sat back, dumbfounded. “BJ, what… what the fuck was that?”

“Fuck, babe,” he breathed as he composed himself. “I just wanted to return the favor. Come on, don’t stop.” Okay, so he had sex powers? Huh. Interesting. That was something new. It would definitely benefit you in the future.

Still dazed, you started to pump him again, squeezing your hand slightly and flicking your thumb over his heavily leaking slit. “I think I’m going to like this whole ‘friends with benefits’ thing,” he chuckled, struggling to form coherent sentences.

Unable to find a reason to protest, you enveloped Beetlejuice’s thick cock once more, making obscene slurping noises as you bobbed your head up and down over his length.

A few moments later, his hand once again gripped your hair and the unbelievable pleasure continued to surge through your body. You started to lose your rhythm as the feeling became rapidly overwhelming, but you were still focused enough to flick and roll your tongue in all the right spots, causing Beetlejuice to groan whorishly, only increasing your desire to bring him over the edge.

Not long after that, his girth twitched inside of your mouth, barely giving you a warning before his chilled cum started lining the back of your throat in heavy spurts. He cried out as his orgasm consumed him completely, stuttering, “B-babe, shit! Oh my god…”

It was as if his release heightened his powerful abilities because as he was spilling himself into your mouth, the pleasurable sensation escalated immensely, instantly bringing you over the edge. Pulling yourself off of his length, you shamelessly moaned in bliss as your own release ripped through you violently.

When you regained your composure and came down from your high, you took Beetlejuice’s softening length into your mouth once more to lick up any remnants that you may have left behind when you had pulled off so abruptly. He gasped lightly as you sucked him, weak from his release and over-sensitized.

Once you were confident you sucked him dry, you wiped your mouth with the back of your hand and crawled next to him on the couch, admiring the way his chest rose and fell calmly. A smile was playing on his lips as his eyes remained closed with euphoric contentment.

He must have felt you staring at him because he then opened his eyes and grinned widely when he turned to you. “Friends, huh?”

Winking at him, you replied, “More or less.”


End file.
